The Adventures Of Bondage Man and Booger Boy
by yami of black chaos
Summary: Yami and Yugi in a Batman parody. Its pretty darn funny. :D I wont be updating this, sorry, but please enojy what i have.


AS YOU KNOW I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH I AM JUST A WRITER OF MY OWN OCCORD, INSPIRED BY FANDOM! ^_^;;   
  
^^^ indicate my narrator duties, which are: stating the obvious, and um... thats it. ^_^  
  
***** is a scene change from character to character.   
  
//blah blah// means a character is thinking something  
  
Oop!!! that reminds me!   
  
*blah, blah* means that a character is doing something!   
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~THE ADVENTURES OF BONDAGE MAN AND BOOGER BOY~~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
NARRATOR: It was a cold day in Domino City and news paper boy yugi and his pharoah friend were watching the local news. There was up to the minute footage of a young woman dangling from the Domino Tower. It was 200 stories tall and the fire department didnt have any equipment enough to reach her. Her family was on the tv, crying and screaming as she dangled helplessly 2,000ft above them. The police had set up bars and police tape, and spectators feared the worst.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi: Yami look! Theres a helpless woman hanging from the top of the Domino Tower! We have got to do something!  
  
YamiI: You're right, Yugi! To the Rat Cave! *dashes off to thier secret hideaway cave*  
  
YugiI: Right! *follows* Hey Yami, why do you call it the Rat Cave?   
  
Yami: I cant get rid of the rats, Yugi...*eye roll and sigh*  
  
Yugi: Oh. Heh. ^_^;;  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
NARRATOR: Anyway, our heros raced off to the cave for a change of clothes....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami: *takes off his blue school uniform and throws it on a rack, leaving him in nothing but his muscle shirt and boxers* Yugi! Wheres my cape!?!?!  
  
Yugi: Um.. I forgot to wash it...^_^0  
  
Yami: Dammit! Oh well, Ill just use this school uniform jacket and chain... *wraps the jacket around his neck, fastening it on with the chain and leaving it flowing behind him*  
  
Yugi: Wow yami, that kinda looks cool!  
  
Yami: Of course it does, I am the ultimate cool! *voice gets really deep and boomy* for i am... BONDAGE MAN! *puts on blue spandex and his black speedo on top, fastens all the belts on his shirt and throws a couple of belts around his waist.*  
  
Yugi *voice gets all high and squeaky*: And I am.... BOOGER BOY!!! *throws on his puke green colored spandex and matching utility belt*  
  
Yami: Wait, Yugi! Your underwear!  
  
Yugi: *looks down and realizes his underwear is on the inside*  
  
Yami: Yugi! You know its in the official superhero instruction manual! Your underwear must always show!  
  
Yugi: Aww.. Can't I just bust a sag?  
  
Yami: No! *throws him another pair of underwear* Put this on, we dont have time for you to take off your clothes again.  
  
Yugi: Darn... two pairs of underwear?! Im gonna die of exasperation...  
  
Yami: Booger Boy and Bondage Man never die! *runs to the Bondage Mobile and hops in* Come on, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: *stumbles over to the car, trying to walk normally but is restricted by the extra set of tighty whities* *eventually makes his way into the car*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
NARRATOR: Our heros have reached the tower in record time thanks to their SUPER HERO BRAND deisel fuel( made out of recyled belt buckles), to give their Bondage Mobile an extra boost of speed. They race into the building and arrive at the elevator...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi: *presses the up button*  
  
Yami: *waits*  
  
Yugi:*waits*  
  
Yami: *waits*  
  
Yugi:*waits*  
  
Yami: *waits*  
  
Yugi:*waits*  
  
Yami:*taps his foot and looks at his BONDAGE MAN BRAND watch* (which is shaped like a small belt complete with miniature buckle)  
  
Yugi: Ya know Bondage Man, it would really help if we could fly...  
  
Yami: ¬_¬x I know that!  
  
Yugi: Forget I said anything...O.O;;  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
NARRATOR: The elevator finally reaches the first floor and our heros get in.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami: Yugi, next time someone is in trouble and they are in a 200 story building, remind me to let them die...  
  
Yugi:o.o;; *presses the number 2, and 0, then 0 once again, causing the elevator door to close and the elevator to start rising*  
  
Yami and Yugi: O^O *Sit with their mouths open and eyes sunk in, staring at the numbers on top of the elevator door as the elevator goes "bing" 200 times before finally reaching the roof*  
  
Yami: *struts out of the elevator with Yugi in tow, and walks over to the ledge, looking down at the young woman hanging from the ledge of a window a couple of floors down*  
  
Yugi: Holy Poo Nanny Bondage Man! How will we get to her from here?!  
  
Yami: *says nothing, but takes off three of his belts and attaches them together* Here Booger Boy, attach the end of this to your utility belt!   
  
Yugi: *does so* Why, Bondage Man??  
  
Yami: *Grabs the end of the belt and pushes Yugi off the ledge of the building*  
  
Yugi: AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...Etc etc.  
  
Yami: Get the girl, Ill pull you up!  
  
Yugi: *stops falling right above the helpless victim* Here! grab my hand!  
  
Victim: *is too hysterical to do anything but scream*  
  
Yugi: *takes matters into his own hands and grabs her by the hair*  
  
Victim: Hey!  
  
Yugi: *pulls off the victims cheap wig* Oops.. n_n;;  
  
Victim: ¬_¬x  
  
Yugi: *Grabs her by the arm*  
  
Yami: Hurry Booger Boy! The belt is tearing!!  
  
Yugi: Shit...Pull us up Bondage Man!  
  
Yami: *begins to pull up Yugi and Victim, but the belt breaks and they start falling 2000ft down* Oops..O.O! No more Walmart belts for me...^_^;;  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
NARRATOR: OH, NO!! How will our heros get out of this one?!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi and Victim: AHHHaaaHhhhaaaHHAAAhhhaahh.... Etc etc.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
NARRATOR: Thinking fast, Booger Boy reaches into his SUPER HERO BRAND utility belt and pulls out an SUPER HERO BRAND heavy duty umbrella!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi: *pulls out his umbrella and opens it, allowing he and the young lady to safely glide the rest of the way down*   
  
Yugi and Lady: *are greeted by camera crews and photagraphers*  
  
********************************  
  
Yami: *sees the commotion from the top of the building and goes back to the elevator...Waits, waits, waits, waits, waits,....etc.* u_ux  
  
*******************************  
  
Yugi:* Poses for the cameras* //I bet yami wishes he were here!// ^_^  
  
*******************************  
  
Yami: *taps his foot as the elevator takes him down 200 stories*  
  
elevator: bing!   
  
....  
  
bing!  
  
....  
  
bing!  
  
...  
  
etc.  
  
*****************************  
  
Yami: *grumble and moan but finally reaches the bottom floor*  
  
Yugi: Wow Yami! That was so cool! Did you see the way I saved that damsel in distress! then the Fox 6 news team was here and interviewed me! Im a star!  
  
Yami: Dont call me Yami around people! And heros are never caught up in fame!  
  
Yugi: Oh...-_-;; And what people?  
  
Yami: *looks around and realizes they are alone and the camera crews are long gone* Nevermind...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
NARRATOR: Our heros return to the Rat Cave to change back into their everyay clothes and park their Bondage Mobile..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami: *sits back in his Bondage Man Recliner, smoking a cigar*  
  
Yugi: Can I have one!?! Please!  
  
Yami: No, Yugi..  
  
Yugi: Aw.. I never get to have anything...  
  
Yami: If its such a problem why do you work for me? o_O  
  
Yugi: Because I need a hobby that pays, and all the REAL superheros already have sidekicks.... XP...  
  
Yami: x_X;; Im a real superhero!   
  
Yugi: Sure...   
  
Yami:...~_~x Yugi, I think its time for your training.  
  
Yugi: Aww.. *follows Yami into the BONDAGE MAN BRAND super hero maker machine*  
  
Yami: *presses the button for the ultimate superhero workout*  
  
Yugi: *gets really scared as the lights go off and the walls begin to close in on him*  
  
Yami: Ok, Yugi! Im a damsel in distress! *starts flailing his arms like Olive Oil in a Popeye cartoon and saying "save me, save me!"*  
  
Yugi: Uh...  
  
Yami: Use your secret power Yugi! *resumes his flailing and wailing*  
  
Yugi: Oh, yeah! Right... *reaches into his nose and searches for the biggest booger he can find*  
  
Yami: Hurry Yugi! Crime wont wait for anyone!  
  
Yugi: Im trying!! *slides his finger around in his nose looking for a booger just the right size..*  
  
Yami: Yugi! The walls are getting closer! Start throwing those boogers!  
  
Yugi: Im on it! *pulls out a booger and tries to flick it onto one of the walls*  
  
Yami: What's taking so long!?!  
  
Yugi: Its sticking on my fingers! *tries to flick it off again but it gets stuck on another finger*  
  
Yami: Yuuugggiii!   
  
Yugi: i got it! *finally gets the bogger off and throws it onto the wall, blowing a hole the size of Texas in it*  
  
Yami: Great job! But work on getting those boogers off faster! Crime waits for no booger!  
  
Yugi: You mean no man? o.o?  
  
Yami: Crime waits for no man.. or booger!  
  
Yugi: I see ^_^;;  
  
Yami: Now that Ive seen your flaws, we need to work on getting them fixed!  
  
Yugi: What are my flaws? o_O;;  
  
Yami: Sticky boogers and claustraphobia!  
  
Yugi: Oh... Hm..  
  
Yami: Lets ponder a way to conquer your claustaphobia first, that booger situation might take a while..  
  
Yugi: Ok.... *pretends to ponder but worries what Yami is going to do to him to cure his phobia instead* O.O;;  
  
Yami: I know! *picks yugi up and throws him over his shoulder*  
  
Yugi: What are you doing?! AHH! Let me go!  
  
Yami: *Throws Yugi in the closet and holds the doorknob so he cant get out* Stay in there until you prove youre not scared anymore.  
  
Yugi: *starts panting and freaking out* What do I do in here until you let me out?!  
  
Yami: Why dont you think of a way of unsticking your boogers faster. *eye roll*  
  
Yugi: u.u;; // Wait! Boogers! Thats it!// *starts picking his nose*  
  
Yami: *is standing outside whistling and picking dirt out of his nails, then is suddenly thrown back 10 yards by an explosion*  
  
Yugi: *walks out of the closet with a booger on his finger* I have boogers and I know how to use them!   
  
Yami: *takes off one of his belts* You dont know me!! You dont know me!!  
  
Yugi: You wanna get at somethin'?   
  
Yami and Yugi: *start circling each other with their shoulders against each other, pushing each other, and other ghetto mating ritual type things*  
  
Yugi: *runs between Yamis legs and kicks him in the ass*  
  
Yami: *runs toward Yugi at full speed and is just about to catch him when the Bondage Phone starts ringing*  
  
Yugi: *runs to answer it* Hello? Commissionor Kaiba! Whats that? A gang of hoodlums in capes have shown up at the Domino Museum?! We're on our way!  
  
Yami: Yugi quick, we have to put our fued aside and save the world once again!   
  
Yugi: The world? o_O?  
  
Yami: Domino, world, whatever... *throws on his outfit again*  
  
Yugi: *does same*  
  
Yami: Quick to the Bondage Mobile!!  
  
Yugi: Im driving! *holds up a booger in a threatening manner*  
  
  
  
Yami: *holds up his belt* No way, youre too short! we always get pulled over when you drive! -_-;;  
  
Yugi: Well fine then, but Im not riding with you! *hops on the Booger Bike and starts pedaling away.*  
  
Yami: Whatever, Ive never liked backseat drivers anyway!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
NARRATOR: Our heros flee the scene, and rush to the Domino Museum parking lot, where they are greeted by thugs in purple robes...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Head Thug: MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA..  
  
Yami: shut up and get to the point...¬_¬  
  
Head Thug: Oh yeah, guess i got carried away ^_^;;.. well anyway! My name is Odeon and my master has been expecting you!  
  
Yami and Yugi: *are dropped through a trap door where they fall into a huge cage hanging over a vat of brown bubbling "acid"*  
  
Odeon: MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.....  
  
Yugi: shut up!  
  
Odeon: ~_~x *presses a button that begins to lower them into the vat* MAUH HA HA HA Hackk...*starts choking and coughing*  
  
Yugi and Yami: o_O?  
  
Odeon: *coughs up a loogie* I beg your pardon. but like i was saying.. MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA....  
  
Yugi and Yami: *eye roll as they are lowerd into the vat*  
  
Yugi: I love you yami! This is it, buddy, we're dying doing what we love!  
  
Yami: What are you talking about?! I hate this job!  
  
yugi: -_-;;  
  
Odeon: *is still cackling*  
  
Yugi and Yami: *are completely lowerd into the vat*  
  
Odeon: *cackles as he presses the button, lifting the cage out of the bubbly substance*  
  
Yami and Yugi: We're alive!!!  
  
Odeon: Well of course you are! Thats nothing but chocolate. Dorks. Only a novice criminal would use acid, thats so old...You tards!  
  
Yugi and Yami: *Can barely move because of the chocolate hardening* What are you going to do with us?!  
  
Odeon: My master has been waiting to meet you for a long time, I thought he would like it if you were covered in chocolate as a nice addition to bringing you two in. ^_^  
  
Yugi and Yami: *mumble through chocolate sealed lips* ....Ass kisser...  
  
Odeon: Silence! *orders some of his fellow thugs to put them on a truck, carrying them off to their secret hideout*  
  
Yugi: What do we do now Yami?  
  
Yami: I dont know, but im glad we got out of that cage... it was making me horny.   
  
Yugi: o_O;;?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
NARRATOR: How will our heros get out of this one?!?! Review this part and youll find out! ^_~  
  
( Ill only post more if i get some reiews that you all want more, so review, review, review!!)  
  
thanks for reading so far :)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


End file.
